


Il Tavolo Bianco, the Soundtrack

by Browneyesparker



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: 6x20, F/M, Il Tavolo Bianco, Jisbon, Music, The Mentalist - Freeform, soundtrack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 11:15:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1938879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Browneyesparker/pseuds/Browneyesparker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A list of songs that I think fits the Mentalist, 6x20 - Il Tavolo Bianco.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Il Tavolo Bianco, the Soundtrack

1\. loved you first - one direction | 2. die alone - ingrid michaelson 

3\. stardust - nat king cole | 4. hourglass - sleeping at last 

5\. i told you so - carrie underwood | 6. the last time - taylor swift & gary lightbody

7\. comin'in and out of your life - barbra streisand | 8. in trutina - haley westenra

9\. you'll never know - michael buble 

([track listing](http://browneyesparker.tumblr.com/post/91044764719/1-loved-you-first-one-direction-but-now-i-see))

([listen here](http://8tracks.com/browneyesparker/il-tavolo-bianco-the-soundtrack))


End file.
